Pitch Black
by Rin Uesu
Summary: R&R!Bella's past is catching up on her and it won't be a pretty reunion either when it knocks on her door. Watch how she tries to hide the mess that she made long ago. Can she fix it before it blows up in her face and everyone else's too.
1. Prologue

Author: Rin Uesu

Story: The Phase Series: Part 1  
>Rated: T for Teens<br>Warning: not much to call out a warning, but to be sure there will be violence. Not as though it will change the rating.  
>Summary: The past is just it, the past, but it seems as though it doesn't want to stay there. Deep lies forge a bond, which also form into a deeper hole to fall in. Bella Swan takes risks to be with the one she loves, to Edward's and the Cullen's unknown knowledge. But why would she tell him such a secret that could change lives and the life that she knows and loves? Grant, if she really have to, which would never happen, well, Bella thinks so. Though the well hidden secrets and lies she made as a wall held tall, it still crumbled down by a boy she didn't know she would see again. Ever. Now the return of an ex. jeopardizes the relationship with Edward. Who would she choose: her past or future?<br>Declaimer: I do not own Twilight. The rest is mine

* * *

><p>Pitch Black:<br>Prologue

_Volterra in Tuscany, Italy_

_December 1725_

_Carlisle sat, smiling faintly to the women in front of him, as did she, but with more passion behind her pallor face. Her elegant dress stood out from the rest, with flourishing red trims, and crisscrossing black ribbons, where a bow was fluffed neatly at her lower back. It was so noticeable amongst the peach and light blues and pinks from the other women. He couldn't help but shudder slightly from the way she seems so out there, displaying her…nature. Her cleavage was showing above her tight corset; it was nerve raking at the very least just for her to bend down, showing him too much to bare._

_Carlisle couldn't really say women, because the women; the guests that walked the ballroom floor and danced the night away weren't just women. Nor was the men really men, but phantoms gracefully shadowing what they once was. It was sad too that Carlisle were one of those shadows that walked amongst the living. He wouldn't even call himself dead. He's just… was._

_Carlisle's topaz eyes adverted away, and gazed at the many people that danced joyfully. Their movements in sync and elegant to watch from afar, but… how he wish he could join to get away from the irritating women standing in front of him. Her figure blocked the view of the door and the couple that he couldn't help but stare. Their movements graceful and it seemed as though they knew what each other would do, know where they are going to move next. It was so fascinating and lovely._

_Sighing, he turned back, looking at the** wonderful** Antoinette Cherri Claire from Paris, France, looking back at him worryingly. Her curly blonde hair fell off her shoulders, around her oval shaped face, and into her cleavage, where I soon looked away in frustration. Why, oh why did she have to be so close? The thought was soon gone as Antoinette spoke up through the musicians._

_"What a peculiar sound your sigh makes. Is there something the matter dear Carlisle?" she asked, her French accent heavy through full lips. If Carlisle could say he was tired he would be lying._

_**Shadows don't sleep.**_

_In Carlisle surprised though, Antoinette's words were said caring that he looked up again in wonder only to falter his face into a 'are you trying to amuse me?' kind of look. Her brows where forward into a confused gesture, her lips pouted seductively, and red eyes glossy with lust. The only thing that popped into his head that described this woman at this appointed time was ' a harlot'. Oh, how his luck was very… dim at this point._

_"Nothing is wrong sweet Antoinette. It is just that my ring of comfort is harshly invaded." he said kindly, his smile brought back in ten folds. Antoinette smiled back as though Carlisle concerns was a joke, and took her hand onto Carlisle's own softly on the armchair. Carlisle, though, slipped his hand away stealthily ._

_She left her hand up, letting it shield her wicked smile that grew to her risen cheeks. She giggled. "You think of me sweet. How thoughtful." her voice whispered as she eyed him longingly._

_"I wouldn't say that now would I, Antoinette? I see that Carlisle is making friends already." a relieving voice was heard to the right. Casually alone, with a pleasant smile stood, Aro, chuckling lightly. Antoinette swiftly stood up, her body leaning close from the time of her crazy lust wagon. she took quick steps back in shock as if she just realized what she was doing. Carlisle eyed Aro in a silent thank you before getting up, walking around the dumfounded woman. A genuine smile replaced his sullen lips as he reached to greet Aro in a brotherly handshake and hug._

_"Thanks, Aro, I thought I never get away." Carlisle whispered, but was still heard by the now shocked and angered woman, and a huff was heard before stomps of heavy heels clicked on the marble floor in anger. Aro saw this and didn't hold back his growing laughter at Carlisle's predicament. Carlisle only stood to watch her glide away in her silent fit, his face replacing a relief to a cringing one. "I did not mean to say that." it was only a half truth as Aro patted his shoulder in reassurance._

_"Do not worry Carlisle my friend. Even I think she is a scarlet." he commented. Another laugh escaped Aro's lips as he shook Carlisle out of his guilty heart. "Now, enough about insolent women. How do you fare on today?" Aro questioned, moving Carlisle away from his appointed chair._

_With another heavy sigh, he looked at Aro with easy eyes, as they walked away from the ballroom and outside to the courtyard. Covered grounds of pure white snow became their lush green grass, covered trees became there blossoming counterparts, and the lumps of snow became the ever growing shrubs of red roses and lilies._  
><em>The crunch of footfalls where light as the two sauntered across the yard, and it took a few minutes for Carlisle to respond, his mind picturing the world around him. Forever changing, molding into something he wasn't apart of anymore; not for a long time anyways. Carlisle kicked the snow casually on the ground, making powder fly up and fall gently down around them.<em>

_"Well, I say that this is your type of ball. It is beautiful, but you as good as I know that balls are not my strong suit of coming."_

_Aro laughed at that. "Well, yes, it is, but how do you fare in general if I should say." Aro clarified. "I know you do not take kindly of craze women, but…" Carlisle thought hard then, not understanding why he would ask him a question like that, but shrugged it off as something Aro would ask._

_"I…" Carlisle faltered. What did he think? He never thought about it before even though he has been a loner for over fifty years, but it never came as a thought to keep in the forefront of his mind. "I guess, I am… doing well. Other then Antoinette, I would say it is…quiet." he couldn't put much into to words, but it seemed as though it was right, for now he guessed. A nod was the only thing that replied Carlisle from Aro, as they stopped by the bench's that faced the fountain of babies with wings._

_"Fair enough." he shortly said. It was somewhat quiet, close to silence from outside, and the only thing that was reassurance that they where on earth where the laughs and music playing in closed doors. It was a while until a word was uttered. Aro gazed up at the sky with a smile on his face, like he was deciding on what he would say, and what he would say would be a good one. "Many people awe at your restraints. Even I, keeper of the peace, am amazed. I saw how Antoinette gazed at you. Though she is a women to never consort with - she sees something in you. You are most intriguing Carlisle." at this Carlisle eyed Aro in understanding, because this was not the first he said such things in similarity. "It seems as though you have more strength than I have. question, and what was meant to be a sigh came out as a sharp chuckle, as he eyed the sky with him. For some reason today was different. Some how.. "Not strength…tolerance."_

_It was a long time until Aro opened his mouth again. Maybe waiting on the moment to say something again. "Please…explain." he whispered as if it was a secret that only the two should know._

_He never went this deep into his way of life. Only the easy answer of just saying, 'Because I want to.' was established. There was always a why, the nagging part of people scolding him of something so unnatural, but Carlisle never told why, just a simple because, until now. "I tolerate the humans. Ever since I was a human myself, I was brought up to kill what I am today, and anything that go bump in the night, but… I guess that when I became what my father slaughtered I took the thing that made me who I am now."_

_"And what's that if I may ask?" not even Aro asked so much questions to Carlisle. To many, he didn't have to wait for an invitation on what they think. Just one touch and he knew it all, but for some reason Aro respected Carlisle to the point of personal space. Though the thought of Aro reading into his thoughts crossed his mind many rather than none, Aro still separated him from the many people he read._

_With that thought in mind it was surprising that Aro was so patient with him, and that it took him this long for Carlisle to be interrogated by Aro. It wasn't that hard to read Aro as people thought in his opinion. Always the anxious, but fearfully respected. Carlisle sought through his thoughts before answering Aro's forever unanswered questioned._

_"Compassion. I had compassion for many people. It was why that it was so hard to follow my father into what he did. So many people died for just a hand full, maybe less for my father's ambitions amongst the 'trash' around him." He hissed, remembering his father's harsh words for the low lives outside running the streets of London. Then soon as the twisted face of Carlisle surfaced in rage a calming feature replaced quickly after, shooting down to eye Aro in curiosity. "Why do you ask?"_

_" Maybe for another day." he simply said. His voice seeming far off. Before Carlisle could reply soft crunching of impacted snow was heard at the double doors. Standing stiffly was Jane, her elegant blue dress flowing on the snowy ground. She gazed dully at Carlisle before staring back at Aro with wider eyes. "A guest has arrived at your door." she sneered softly, her child like voice portraying her inner feelings; annoyance._

_Carlisle stood watching silently as Aro nod his head with a smile, before taking a step forward and another, but stopping suddenly. He turned halfway, looking at Carlisle in a forlorn expression. "I do apologies for the sudden leave, but I hope we speak again soon through the night. Have fun, enjoy, and if there's anything that is of concern, just tell me any time." and without another say, he left, leaving Jane, glaring at him with narrow eyes as though she loathed him immensely. Only a faint cry of 'my dear.' snapped her out of her stiff stance, leaving Carlisle alone outside in the snow._

_Being alone made Carlisle think, and the thoughts that graced his mind wasn't thoughts that ran crossed it too many times. The thought of Aro's surprising, but not unpredictable words before he left, or should he say unanswered words was irritating. What was he going to say? What's his reason behind him asking so many times in the past? How do I really feel about my life? Soon random questions started popping inside Carlisle's mind, knowing full well that he didn't have a clue as to what the meaning of life was. Shaking his head, Carlisle threw out the questions that where irrelevant, and stuck to the ones that really mattered._

_Carlisle walked slowly towards the fountain with babies on it. The water that would of swayed in the summer's breeze was frozen solid amongst other things surrounding it. Carlisle grazed the edge with his fingertip. Not really feeling the chill of marble stone, or feeling the need to shiver from it. Too long had he felt but the tingling sensations. The rough surface of the stone; the smooth, slick surface of frozen water. It made him angry not to feel how he wanted to really feel above his pallor skin._  
><em>"A moment for your thoughts?"<em>

_Carlisle swiftly turned around, surprised that he didn't hear anything or anyone until now. Was he that deep into his thoughts that he didn't hear the crunch of snow under shoes?_

_His gaze found a woman standing just a few feet away from him. Once he looked up at this woman he knew what was standing in front of him wasn't human. The air felt forced into a calm; into a silence of it's own. It felt different, strange, maybe even unnatural? The woman took a step to the right, her long, dark, curly hair bounced off her shoulder to the other with a tilt of her heart shaped face. Full, red, parted lips grew a faint smile between high cheeks. Her skin was as pale as Carlisle and smoothed, but gave off a glow; a blue hue if he could say. Even her dark grey dress, gray stockings, and black shoes, different from anything he seen, was glowing dully._

_Through all of his analyzing he didn't miss the eerie eyes that gazed back at him though. More blacker than the deepest pit, and swirling from the shining snow, making a glare, and a ominous one at that. Her eyes weren't of a hungry vampire, but the look of a beautiful demon standing in front of him with a warming smile. Carlisle couldn't speak only gap at her in awe and for the first time; fear._

_"Your thoughts are very…obscured… maybe even scrambled… in a way." she softly uttered. "Why is that?" she asked, fiddling with her black lace cuffs fawningly._

_"What are you?" Carlisle suddenly said subtly. He flinched, honestly not meaning for it to come out that way. He knew she wasn't human or she wouldn't be standing her in front of him. Not hearing him or ignoring him, the woman's smile widen in a innocent look. The tilt of the head, the unreadable eyes; all about her seems unpredictable, which he haven't seen in a while._

_"Don't worry. I'm not going to bite you know." she laughingly respond. Her laugh felt like a gush of flowers in a summer's wind; overwhelming to the senses. I wanted her to speak again, but I stopped myself from forming a mesmerizing gaze upon her and a crooked smile._  
><em>Though I never seen a being so beautiful, so intriguing, so…<em>

_She cleared her throat before continuing, "Though it would be interesting on how you would taste." she commented. I gagged back a gasp. It sounded as if she was talking about the weather. Her saying the last word felt as though she wanted more than to imagine it._

_"Your not a vampire?" it wasn't a question and Carlisle wanted to hit himself repeatedly with a tree trunk. Unfortunate it wouldn't help seeing as it wouldn't hurt as much as he wished it would. Believe him, he tried many things and the end result came out the same, still alive…somewhat._

_This time the woman reacted badly to Carlisle's words. Even when glaring, she was still beautiful. Compared to the other women gallivanting around the ballroom floor she was a statue that only a God could make; can mold to be one of a kind, and she was._

_Hissing back with malice, the woman took a step, holding back what she really wanted to say and chose her words very precisely. "I…no…" she whispered softly, shaking her head, letting her curls bounce to and fro. Her words sounded more for herself than for Carlisle so he staid quiet, waiting for her to continue on. " I…realize that it isn't my say. Surrounded by vampires with good hearing about what I think of them isn't such a grand idea." And she was right. She seems wise and the powerful stance gave off authority, but facing very pompous vampires isn't the way to make a conversation of. "No offence…" she added._

_Carlisle only gave a nod of no worries. He was use to hearing words of disgust of what his diet was and how he lived. Isn't hard to find people disgusted of what Carlisle and many others are: inhuman. Though that statement only qualifies humans saying this, this women seems gladly to take the side of humans or anything really that isn't us and wipe vampires off the face of the earth._

_**If that was the case then why was she here?**_

_"Cossette!" The woman didn't turn around, but moved her eyes in acknowledgement. " There you are! Come in, have a…" Aro trailed off, eyeing Carlisle an amusing surprise. "I see you've met Cossette. Isn't she lovely?" Aro gave a heart warming smile, but knew behind that smile laid something more. Aro walked to the women name Cossette's side, and caressing her cheek that seemed to look so soft. Cossette didn't flinch, or moved away from his touch, only left her gaze on Carlisle in a blank off look, which made Carlisle shudder._

_"Yeah…" Carlisle whispered in the light wind. Aro smile brighten as he drew down to her neck. Carlisle shuddered again, for Cossette never gave a inch away._

_"She's been my closest friend since a very long time. I just had to have her come and meet you Carlisle..." Aro's molting red eyes pierced Carlisle own topaz, and giving off an emotion Carlisle couldn't see. "And to my surprise to find that she already found you outside. I didn't have to even show her. She is very remarkable sight to behold, don't you agree Carlisle?" Aro questioned._

_"Um, Aro, what…"_

_"But… I am sorry to do this, but there are other guests for her to meet. The night isn't getting any younger. Please, I do apologies once again. You do not mind do you?"_  
><em>Before anyone could reply Aro eyes brightened, grabbed Cossette's arm and swung around to the double doors into the ballroom.<em>  
><em>Carlisle was shocked, confused, and sullen. What just happened? First he was alone, then an angel fell from the sky to greet him with a smile, then the next she was gone, caught by the sea of aristocrats. Carlisle gave out a painful chuckle before cutting it short.<em>

_**Why? Why am I just standing here? More importantly, why am I so drawn to her? Her…**_

_Carlisle's legs started to move, plowing away the snow under him. Reaching the door, he eyed it as if it was the most interesting thing in sight. Carlisle mind raced with questions, curiosity by the pound. His eyes snapped away from the door, shocked by his sudden behavior, but…_  
><em>Why does she make me feel this way?<em>

_Carlisle didn't love her as a mate or, knew her to an extent that he would care for her deeply, but those eyes, those haunted eyes seen good and bad days._  
><em>Carlisle pride the doors opened then. The music so soft swept at his ears as he looked to see the many vampires dancing, and among the many that where dancing was Cossette and Felix, his broad shoulders stiff under his dressing.<em>

_It was an odd match to see under lighted chandeliers. Felix's body moved stiffly, holding Cossette as many around them were holding one another, but how Cossette attempted to make their dance seem graceful didn't cover the fact that it wasn't. With their size and height all wrong, it gave another reason why it looked a strange sight._

_Aro sat on his 'thrown' as was Caius and Marcus, which one of them looked afar, acting as if the world was a unimportant, and the other had a sullen face, his chin in his hand and dull red eyes gazing around the ballroom floor. Aro smiled happily at Felix and Cossette, leaning back as if he was satisfied with something._

_Carlisle leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed and face perplexed. Something wasn't right with this picture, beside the awkward dancing between Felix and Cossette, no, there was something else going on. He just couldn't put his finger on it. And in that moment Carlisle and Cossette locked eyes, black to topaz._

_Through her eyes Carlisle finally saw an emotion that he could recognize. A want, an urgency to tell him something. Carlisle hesitated, unsure if it was the right thing to do right now. Giving another second to ponder, Carlisle slipped off the door frame, loosing his arms beside him, and walking towards the dancing couple._

_Felix, being all broad, but no brains didn't hear me among the music and crowd until I stopped before his space. Felix tensed, and it looked as if his frame grew. Carlisle waited as Felix moved his head his way to acknowledge Carlisle._

_"Yes?" he snared. I didn't lose my ground, but I was hesitant of my reply._

_"Um… can I dance with the woman?"_

_Felix eyebrow rose, surprised to hear Carlisle's voice on women so degrading as he turned fully to him. "And why should I?"_

_Carlisle took a glance over to Aro, and saw curiosity through glistening red eyes, so he continued. "Because, it would be most generous on your part to aid with the woman's time here. Don't you love to make a women happy?"_

_"And why would you think she would be happy with you?" Felix growled out, moving forward until he towered over Carlisle with great stance._

_"Look, I only want to talk to her. She's a very good friend of mine, who I haven't seen in a very long time." Carlisle took a quick look at Cossette's slight confused expression._

_"Really now?" Felix asked sarcastically._

_"Wait." Cossette interrupted. She gave out a gentle touch to Felix to calm down. "Let me dance with him." she said softly. Felix eyed her as if she was loony. Felix took a step to the side though in defeat. Cossette smiled warmly at Carlisle and then Felix before curtsying before the hard looking male that slinked back._  
><em>Hesitant, Felix bowed and raised up straight and dignified, looking ahead before giving out a breath, and facing Cossette with a forced smile. "As you wish." he half whispered and the other snared.<em>

_Carlisle and Cossette watched as Felix sauntered off into the dancing crowd. Right then Carlisle felt guilty for Felix's anger until Cossette turned to smile brightly at him, which he couldn't help but smile the same way back._

_"You don't have to do this." Carlisle quickly added. It seemed forced from Cossette's side._

_"No, it's okay. There was a reason of me being here. With you." Carlisle gave a wondering look as she took his right hand with her left and laid her right arm on the crook of his neck gently. "Carlisle. Such a beautiful name. 'Fort of Luguvalium'; it was a town in the Roman province in Britannia as I recall."_

_Surprised, Carlisle took a second before replying, "Well it seems that I'm not needed as much as you thought. What a mind you have, Miss…"_

_"Just call me Cossette. Where I come from titles such as Miss., Mrs., and the like as such seem trivial at most times." Cossette explained._

_"Then what is it that needs to be said? Am I being too full of myself that you are here for another reason."_

_Cossette looked shocked. Her arms slowly pulled to her side, slipping away from Carlisle. "No…" she simply said. She bit her lip, avoided her eyes away from Carlisle purposely. "I…" Then a confident air came about her in one swoop, her eyed snapping to attention to Carlisle's topaz colored eyes. "No. I need…" again she was interrupted by the presence of Aro, who was just a few feet away._

_"Cossette. If I may, can I have a dance?" he asked. "This is my favorite song. You wouldn't leave me alone to dance with the harlots and mated women now would you? I would so rather be dancing with you. Oh, if you mind Carlisle." Carlisle and Cossette raised their lips to protest, but was cut short by Aro again. "Thanks. Cossette, come along."_

_Aro lifted an arm, waiting for Cossette to hook around his. Cossette stood, hesitant in moving until Carlisle gave a smile, and a nod forward, indicating to go on. Cossette looked heart broken as she took a step back, her mouth ajar and her head shaking back and forth. Then suddenly spun with grace back to the entrance, and letting every step be as if it gave a pleasure to stomp harshly._

_Carlisle didn't know that this was the last time he will see her beautiful face and wonderful voice again. he stood, not moving to stop her or Aro, who looked surprised before saying a goodbye for now and left. Carlisle stood alone again with mixed thoughts. More than he had when he was left outside. Carlisle, sighed. Aro was hiding something for sure._

_**For mere shadows don't need the cold, but at least we have the warmth of compassion.**_

_Carlisle smiled._

_**Well for some more than others...**_


	2. Cradle

Author: Rin Uesu

Story: The Phase Series: Part 1

Rated: T for Teens

Warning: not much to call out a warning, but to be sure there will be violence. Not as though it will change the rating, and it's AU.

Summary: The past is just it, the past, but it seems as though it doesn't want to stay there. Deep lies forge a bond, which also form into a deeper hole to fall in. Bella Swan takes risks to be with the one she loves, to Edward's and the Cullen's unknown knowledge. But why would she tell him such a secret that could change lives and the life that she knows and loves? Grant, if she really have to, which would never happen, well, Bella thinks so. Though the well hidden secrets and lies she made as a wall held tall, it still crumbled down by a boy she didn't know she would see again. Ever. Now the return of an ex. jeopardizes the relationship with Edward. Who would she choose: her past or future?

Declaimer: I do not own Twilight. The rest is mine

* * *

><p>Pitch Black<p>

Chapter 1: Cradle

POV: Bella

Bella turned a sloppy left, tripping over a branch in the process, but caught herself quickly in time for her not to fall flat on her face. Her breath grew heavier and stale as she held on the trees passing by her like anchors to her fallings, feeling them brush against her fingertips for reassurance. She then, again, started running full speed from the umpteen times she fell or almost fell, and got back up again.

"_Keep running. Don't stop Bella."_

Those were the words that repeated like a broken record in her ears, pushing her not to stop, even when scratches and bruises formed here and there on her. She winced as her ankle turned and twisted, making her tumble in pain, but she didn't stop running. She limped and strained to go on, she couldn't stop, not now. A rustle of a bush was heard behind her, and she snapped around, her mahogany hair swirling around with her. She felt her heart plummet deep down to her lower stomach and an ache was present in her chest. Then there was silence.

It would of felt peaceful if she wasn't running for her life. It was just making her even more anxious and on edge. The dull pain of her ankle was forgotten as she looked at her surroundings in anticipation. Another rustle was to the right and the words that was like a broken record rose up to an extreme. She didn't completely turn when she started running again, legs not as pumping and sprinting as before, but still durable.

Then she heard the snarls and then a tree falling with a crack and big thump. Bella didn't stop this time to see what happened. She ducked and dodged the trees that were in her way and kept going. Shouts were heard then and one of the voices was the one that told her to run, to not look back, and keep going. She could still hear her loves angelic voice still repeating the words.

"Bella no!" A voice that sounded like Alice was heard from far away. It didn't register in my mind until it was too late. Up ahead, which sprung up in front of me so suddenly was a deep channel, a river that had little water, but too much space to jump over to the other side. She couldn't stop her momentum, only continue as she sprung forth as far as she could go, which wasn't very big to her dismay. She felt the air around her and in seconds she landed awkwardly in the middle of the river, feeling the rough rocks slammed in the bottom of her shoes. She finally tumbled into the cold wet river in exhaustion.

She gasped harshly at the strain in her body, trying to get up again, but soon fell back into the flowing river. More cracks and booms of a fight not seen could be heard behind her, and it somewhat motivated her to move.

_I can't stay here. _She thought. _Have to move._

She could feel the acid burning her throat that she wanted terribly to hack up and her head pounding to a rhythm she didn't love - as she started wobbling up on her two feet, swaying a little until she stood still for a second. Her chest heaved in and out. She lifted herself up in time to see a dust of dirt sweeping out in front of her from the trees behind her like a rushing fog. Bella took a big breath and turned away from the whirlwind coming towards her. She felt the stinging of little rocks and dirt pelting her, and the wind roared through itching ears, but as soon as it came it was gone.

Bella didn't know she closed her eyes until she squinted to see ahead of herself, and what she did find made her gasp and take a step back. In all her glory, with red fiery locks, a crooked smile, and red eyes that glisten with excitement was Victoria. She didn't seem out of place with leaves sprouting out of her curly, thick mane, and smudges of dirt here and there, but she was still gorgeous like any other vampire.

"So much waste for such a weak little _thing_." she said in malice with a hint of pity. "Let me help you end your miserable life." she huffed in pure hatred, but before she could raise a hand towards Bella a blur of bronze and black swooshed passed her and out of sight, taking the insane women with it. A wale of anger was easily heard, and then silence once again.

Bella stood frozen, dazed at what almost happened to her. Splashes of feet hitting the water was heard until it stopped and Alice was standing in place of Victoria, with worried eyes and a small frame. "Bella are you okay? Are you hurt?" She asked caringly. I only nodded when Alice reached to rub my left arm. "Please, hold…" she was then cut off by glossy eyes and stiffen posture. Another vision. I waiting, thanking the high power that I had sometime to stop and breath. Alice then blanked once, then twice before having a deep frown. "Edward…" she whispered. "No…"

Then with that she was gone too. Bella turned right where she thought they vanished to, but she couldn't tell by the silence that now hit her surroundings. Her hands shook and touched her lips in scared relief. Her eyes slipped closed and opened in a slight daze. She wanted to hit herself for being a liability, even when Edward wouldn't say such things so crud, she still felt useless.

Bella could see herself now, the weak _human_, amongst the strong, the fast. "The beautiful…" I whispered in despair.

_How could I even try to keep up? _She thought sullenly. _Not like this_

A growl was heard above her, which made her alert, but nervous to the point of almost toppling over, but she stood her ground. Up above her was a wolf with russet brown fur, which came to mind Jacob. The wolf's dark eyes looked steadily at her, lifting up it's lips in a slight snarl. Bella didn't move, not knowing what was being asked of her. Then rumbles of pounding footsteps were heard, and then a pack a wolves rushed pass the russet one, a slender, smaller, grey wolf striding in front with speed. The russet one, assuming it was Jacob, ignored the poundings and the loud padding of feet against the narrow, dirt road.

"Jacob." Bella whispered, and the wolf responded with a stomp of his paw to the dirt ground, and a snort of his nose. His wolf form still looked as big as a horse, and as strong as one too, surely even more. She watched as Jacob tumbled gracefully down the slope that stood between the river, and stopped not to far away; at arms length.

Loud yelps was heard to the right, signaling something that only Jacob knew as he turned to the right, and letting out a rumble of a growl.

"Bella." A voice hissed, interrupting the moment. Standing in her battle stance was Victoria again, and how she managed to out wit and pass a pack of wolves and vampires was puzzling, but she was there. "You're mine." she snarled. Jacob didn't waste anytime as his fur stood up, and a growl so deep, Bella felt it in her chest. She took a step back, taking reassurance where it was due. As Jacob sized up in front of her, ready to take Victoria down.

Another growl was heard in Jacob's throat, and his body backed up, pushing Bella back as well. Bella knew then what he wanted her to do, so she turned with a heart filled breath and ran again down the river in haste to get away. She could even hear his voice in her head screaming, "_run, run now_."

Bella heard the snap of sharp teeth and splashes of water rising up to meet Bella's knees as she pounded herself forward, ignoring the aches and pains. Alice wouldn't of left her to be chased again if she knew Bella wasn't making it, for now anyway, so she tread on.

Not too far away did she hear the endless cries of wolves howling and snarling behind her like a killing frenzy. She didn't stop then as she heard the rough splashes of the wolves trying to get a piece of Victoria, but to her ears it sounded like their actions were in vain. The harsh noises continued when she chose to get out of the wet trench with a little bit of struggle.

She huffed as she finally got up on the other side of the low river, trying to dust off the mud even though she knew it made it worse. She then stopped, catching a breath before sprinting forward back into the forest. Having more time to think instead of having a racing mind, she thought of how her body felt stress and to it's limit in a short amount of time running. Her feet stung from all the running, her scratches and bruises felt like a dull pain, too dull that she felt numb in most places.

Being on the Blacks' side of the forest, the reservation, was new. Everything was new and unfamiliar, as unfamiliar as her memory could decipher. Bella stopped, catching her breath that was lost just a few minutes ago, and looking around to find where to go next.

"Come on, come on." She whispered, twiddling her finders in anxious. She looked left and right quickly with a nervous haste, and her eyes blazing around to find anything, anywhere that seems familiar. Being lost wasn't in her agenda, nor standing there with no where to go. She growled in irritation and kept straight, ignoring the little voice in her head saying danger.

It was quiet around her, but knowing that was because her ears couldn't hear very far. At not hearing anything, not even the birds that would chirp, she slowed down, but still more cautious than before. Just because she couldn't hear anything didn't mean that there wasn't someone still after her. She wouldn't be surprised if Victoria slipped away from the wolves and the Cullen family.

A crackle as if pebbles were hitting pebbles was heard, making Bella stiffen to a stop, but was suddenly moving back as she felt her left foot was going down, sinking into the ground. Then what was underneath her foot wasn't there. A hole deep and dark, was there instead of lush green grass. Surprised, she stepped slowly back, confused and shocked on what just happened. Then a sudden gust of air came wafting out and around her nose to the smell of salt water; the sea.

She eyed the hole in suspicion, a curious feeling coming on in her chest. Never did she seen such a thing. An underground cavern. She then looked ahead, now seeing the dents in the ground, showing that the land was unstable, and far away was a shadow figure. She hitched her breath and her heart hit the floor as she saw the figure standing there, watching her with unknown expressions. Bella, shocked at the sudden presence backed away slowly in readiness to run back.

She was too afraid to ask who it was, or to yell out to the person, knowing that she haven't seen anyone like that figure. The figure was more leaner then Edward or Emmet. It could have been Jasper, with his tall body, but she doubted it. It sure couldn't of been Alice or Rosalie because of their feminine bodies, and if Bella would guess that it was any of the wolves then that would be wrong too, because none of them would of strayed in a situation like this, not alone.

_Such a calculating mind. _

She hesitated in a step, taking a double, when her thoughts told her that wasn't her own. It was a male's voice first of all, and her mind didn't conclude into what was in her head, not like that anyway. She stared at the figure nervously, the voice sounded familiar. She felt out of place in where she stood and the actually she didn't want to go; her curiosity was too big, too wide open to leave.

"Who are you?" Bella whispered, curious if this person could hear her from afar.

A chuckle was heard as if the figure was right near her and the figure from afar moved, leaning closer to a tree. _I think you know that answer. _So it was the figure, and he says that Bella knew him? Bella cocked her head, wondering who the voice belong to.

Another laugh was heard until he spoke again, _Let me help you_… He said enthusiastically. _Campana._ _Doesn't that ring a bell for you? _As he spoke, in every word, Bella's eyes rouse exponentially so. Only a few people said that name, a name that not even Charlie used let alone know, even though it wasn't very far off to what he already calls her. Bella never asked anyone to call her that, never again she said a while back. Never again did she wanted to hear it uttered out of someone's mouth.

"Who are you?" Bella asked a little louder again. She could feel him smiling at her.

"Bella!"

With the sudden audio outside my head, Bella jumped, and turned around to find a very worried looking Jacob. His lips went into a frown as he saw all of the bruises, cuts, and that she was sobbing wet from head to toe made him clung her by the hand. Jacob gazed up, away from her and out in the forest with a blank face. Bella turned waiting to see the figure again, but she saw only the empty forest.

"Come on." Jacob said after a while of silence, and with kindness.

Jacob yanked her away, turning back from where she came and the same minutes Bella stopped and looked around. She couldn't help but look back when she left that place, and she was speechless as she saw the figure again, him watching Bella go. Another light tug and a light growl told her that she started to walk slower. She didn't notice this, but was grateful for the distraction, but she couldn't help, but wonder how Jacob didn't freak out.

It seemed as if he didn't notice the figure or even saw him. Bella looked forward at Jacob in wonderment. Did he notice, but ignored the signs? No, that didn't sound like him. None of it made sense, and she knew that, when it came to her mind, was outrageous to think. Jacob faced forward, looking determining ahead, and looking around for any danger. As Jacob walked Bella looked at him, seeing as it was the only thing to do.

She gazed at him up and down his bare back to his black jean shorts. She blushed, disapproved about how slow her eyes looked his way, without him knowing. She felt, nervous, holding his hand as they ran through the forest.

"Jacob." Bella whispered under her harsh breathing.

"Not now Bella, we have to keep going." He said, and with one fowl swoop, picked her up. She squealed, surprise of the sudden lift. The movement slowed him down, almost to a stop, but as he picked her up bridle style quickened his pace again.

"Put me down!" I squealed as Jacob raised his pace. "I can run."

"Well, not fast enough." He replied, shaking his head with a chuckle.

Bella didn't have a come back, knowing pretty well that Jacob could run, but she didn't like being a damsel in distress. Bella, let it slide then, not having the energy to argue. She clanged on instead, wrapping her arms tightly around his hot body, and laying her chin on his shoulder, changing the position.

She knew she was uncomfortable, but to Jacob? He used to eye her so closely, with an emotion that was too strong for even her to give back a little more. It was actually the first time in two months since he spoken to her, which Bella thought it was a success.

"So, as always, Bella, the supernatural magnet, in trouble again. It seems I'm always saving you." He teased. She didn't reply again, watching the passing forest behind him with cautiousness. "Earth to Bella. I know your not sleeping at a time like this." he said. She '_Mmm_' her way out of the conversation, knowing full well she heard him. Though she heard him loud and clear, the shadowy figure from where Jacob found her seemed to creep up into her thoughts, nagging her to no end. "I see, your thoughts are on something, or _someone _else?" Jacob said with a hint of anger.

Bella rolled her eyes. She would of defended herself, but what was the point? Even when Bella wasn't thinking about the Cullen's they are always in Jacob's mind, and out his mouth with malice wrapped around it. If I knew any better I thought he was obsessed, but I did know better than to think that. Jacob will always hate the Cullen family. Seeing as Edward left her months ago, just to come back with her arms open to forgive him, and in Jacob's eyes discard him, made Jacob down right mad. I couldn't blame him for that, not really. Sure, he was the one, the only one, to cheer me up when I was at my lowest, and also became the best friend I knew he was, but… Bella sighed, as she shifted her head to his chest, feeling her neck straining, and hearing the pounding of his heart racing.

Bella heard him scoff, "You don't have to say anything. Why do I even bother? I feel like I'm just wasting my time, but… I want what's best for you. What's safe for you, and with those blood-… it seems like you can't. That your stuck, because of _him_." Jacob growled. He slowed down again until he was still as his last words grew with anger.

Then Bella's anger grew too. She pushed off him, surprisingly quick that he let go of her in shock and disbelief. Bella glared menacingly, moving quickly from side to side, trying hard not to fall because of feeling drained. "How dare you. The Cullen family aren't the only one's trying to hold back from hurting people, from hurting me. I know the dangers that comes with your secrets. So, don't you ever say it's Edward's fault, not with anything. I made my choices and I'm sticking with it, so leave them out of your self pity." she argued. Bella huffed in air as she waited for the shock to leave his face, which didn't take long to replace with shame.

"I'm sorry that I offended you Bella." he said with no emotion, as if he was holding back something. It sounded formal, and off, but Bella just eyed him with undecided emotions. She eyed him, waiting for him to burst into a wolf with rage, or even to cry, anything than this stone in front of her. " I forgot that…nothing. Lets go. The Cullen's are waiting." he said dully as he started again to move forward.

"Waiting? What happen to Victoria?" she asked, looked around as if Victoria would pop out of nowhere just by saying her name. Jacob sighed, sounding frustrated as he turned around to answer.

" Unfortunately, she got away." he said, rubbing the back of his neck irritably. Bella gazed at him for a second until she swiftly moved forward, and passed Jacob with a huff.

"This talk doesn't change a thing." said Bella. She heard a heavy sigh before hearing the footstep of him following her.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Jacob reply with sadness around his words. "I…" He suddenly, gripped Bella's arm for her to stop, which she allowed as she turned to see his troubled face. "Listen, if you were me, you wouldn't be near him. By their smell, by what they stand for in general? It would repulse you. I'm sorry that I upset you, but I'm not sorry for the Cullen's, or what Edward did to you. You weren't the one seeing yourself like I did. You changed when he left, broken your heart, stepped on it, and walked away. Then he comes back, and now your lover again?" he shook his head roughly with a sudden malice. "No, you need someone better than him."

"And who would that be?" Bella said, knowing she was baiting him to say what she thought he was thinking. "Mmm? Is it you?" After no answer was heard she snorted and looked away with a shake of her head.

"I know you don't… like…me. Not like I do to you, but at least hear me out." Bella couldn't stand it, so she turned without hearing the rest. She heard him shouting her name, but didn't hear him racing to catch her for his reason, and she was grateful for it. She didn't want another argument, another emotion to be on top of the others, no, it was good to leave while ahead.

She looked back when the yelling of her name stopped only to find an empty forest. Bella was in shock, wondering why Jacob would leave her here in the big forest alone. Even if he said Victoria was long gone, she still can feel the painful drop in her stomach from nervousness. There were, bears, hungry cats, and who know what, lurking in the forest, not just rogue vampires and an angry wolf. She gulp and turned around only to yelp in fear as a figure appeared in front of her.

_Aw, how sad. Do you want me to make it feel better? _the obvious male spoke, or didn't. His lips didn't move as he tilted his head in curiosity.

"Were you following me?" Bella asked. It sounded bold in her head than out her lips as she cautiously moved back a little.

"No." He replied with a beautiful smile. He looked familiar, and he sounded familiar, but no such luck when putting a label on him. No name formed in her head as he, casually stepped a little forward, taking away her step moving back. "I was meagerly listening in, and happen upon such a beautiful lady, I just had to stop by and ask her name." He said sarcastically.

"You know my name. How?"

At first, Bella thought that he was a vampire, because of not having red or topaz eyes, but black orbs like a vampire thirsty for blood, but he wasn't as pale as the Cullen family, or that Jacob would of smell him as he said a while back He never notice the dark figure last time, why would he now? Bella narrowed her eyes, thinking of who and what he was, but nothing came up, not that she didn't skim through her book of everything supernatural in her mind, but truthfully, she didn't want to know. She was dreading at guessing less as much as asking him what he was personally.

"You know how. You know what I am, who I am. Just think hard, real hard about it." He said softly. He took more steps until he stood chest to chest, as he took Bell's cheek in his hand. "Just, remember." He simply said. Bella couldn't look away from his piercing black eyes. Their undecipherable color made them mysterious and suspiciously familiar. Scary familiar. "Remember Campana."

Then everything clicked again. That name. Bella's eyes widen as she figured out what was wrong. Why the figure looked so familiar. With the same tone, same attitude, how he carried himself. "Adrian." She simply said with a hint of fear. She regretted it once it reached her own ears. "Adrian was the only one who knew that name. Who are you?" She said, puzzled.

"Just say that I'm the… messenger."

"What are you doing here?" Bella asked with more boldness. The male caressed her cheek in fondness, but Bella moved her face away in anger. "What. Do. You. Want?" she stated firmly. It took a second before he moved, putting his hand down with a sigh out of his lips, and narrowed eyes irritated.

" I came to relieve a message." he stated with less charm. He dug deep into his pants pocket, his posture more slack and informal. He gave a soft glare at Bella before continuing. "I thought you were one of a kind, a rare gem from what I've heard, but…" he shook his head as a smile plastered on his face. "Your just a _human_. I can't see what my little brother sees in you."

Never in her life did Bella take offence to someone saying the word, human to her. When Edward says it, it was like a breath of fresh air, but how this guy said it, it was like a… Bella paused in thought and her anger decrease quickly as she relayed what he said again.

_Brother? _

Bella stepped back, looking at the man in a new light. "Castron…" Bella whispered, and as she said his name, Castron grew a big smile in acknowledge.

"At your service, my lady." Castron said, bowing in front of her with ease. Bella panicked, shaking her head in a disapproval manner.

"Stop that." she squealed quickly, with fear.

"Why, aren't you or aren't you not-"

"I said stop." Bella said a little louder.

"Bella!"

Bella didn't know her eyes were shut until they were snapped open by the new voice that was Jacob. Then come to realize she was alone. Not a soul in front of her, until Jacob ran up in front of her and took a hug as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry." Jacob whispered in her hair. Then he moved back to grasp her cheeks in his hand, making her look up at him. "I didn't mean to leave, I just… was angry, and…" he trailed off, his worried face turning more sad. "You were right. About everything. I'm sorry." He said again.

It didn't take Bella long for her to know why he was hesitant of finishing his sentence. He was so angry that he turned into a wolf and ran off, but then the thought that he wasn't angry as much as he needed to be to turn. No, something made him mad, and knowing the figure to be Castron, older brother of my ex-lover Adrian, she knew he was apart of him being 'wolfed out'.

Then as Jacob went in for another hug, a nagging voice was heard in the back of her mind. Taunting her to the edge of insanity. She now knew something was up, and she would probably regret wanting to see Castron again. When Jacob ended the apology with a nervous smile, and a tug of his hand in Bella's, she grimace at the sudden words that were now replaying in her head like a broken record, that was laced with laughter.

_I'll be seeing you soon. I didn't forget about that __talk__._


	3. Rekindle

Author: Rin Uesu

Story: The Phase Series: Part 1

Rated: T for Teens

Warning: not much to call out a warning, but to be sure there will be violence. Not as though it will change the rating, and it's AU.

Summary: The past is just it, the past, but it seems as though it doesn't want to stay there. Deep lies forge a bond, which also form into a deeper hole to fall in. Bella Swan takes risks to be with the one she loves, to Edward's and the Cullen's unknown knowledge. But why would she tell him such a secret that could change lives and the life that she knows and loves? Grant, if she really have to, which would never happen, well, Bella thinks so. Though the well hidden secrets and lies she made as a wall held tall, it still crumbled down by a boy she didn't know she would see again. Ever. Now the return of an ex. jeopardizes the relationship with Edward. Who would she choose: her past or future?

Declaimer: I do not own Twilight. The rest is mine

* * *

><p>Pitch Black<p>

Chapter 2: Rekindle

POV: Bella

"Would it be upsetting if I told you , you were suppose to be in school two hours ago?" Bella looked up, away from the open space and the dense trees surrounding the backyard. Bella gave a glare at the person standing behind her on the person's back porch of a white wooden house. Charlie leaned into the beam that held the porch with a raised brow. "I'm mean, if you wanted to kick back here then maybe a note of some kind …" he trailed as he moved his arm around in the air. ", I don't know… preferably a sticky one would be nice to see on the refrigerator." he said sarcastically. When there was no reply Charlie deflated as he watched Bella glare back at him. Bella kept her cold stare until she couldn't hold onto it any longer with a heavy sigh. She, too, deflated in emphasis as she turned back around.

She was sitting on the steps, picking at her worn-out jeans in deep thought when Charlie came out with a slight surprise. Not knowing that she was home in the first place. It was Charlie's day off at the job, which Bella completely forgot. She then remembered Charlie's voice telling her that his co-workers pestering and nagging him to leave, because all the work he had done throughout last month. Bella knew when Charlie found her sulking in the backyard and not in school would question him on what's going on.

"So…" he said amongst the silence. "What about…" he hesitated, moving sluggishly down the steps for some sort of comfort, and passing Bella. "Uh…" He stopped then at the bottom steps. His mouth closed, and his feet froze in a little bit of nervousness.

Bella sighed in frustration, glaring behind the corner of her head at him with a dead, bored look. " I told him I had a dentist appointment." she simply replied back, grumbling under her breathe, and fidgeting on the top step.

"A… dentist a-ppoint-ment?" Charlie said in pure confusion one minute as if he didn't know such meanings, to a snort of laughter the next. He turned to face Bella with a hint of humor. " A dentist appointment? You know you had that appointment two months ago, right?"

Bella grumbled a little louder under Charlie's gaze. "Yeah, well, he doesn't know that. Besides, it was the only thing I could come up with in such short notice." she said, adverting her eyes to the peeling white paint on the beam Charlie leaned on not too long ago.

"Such short- Bells, you can't skip school like this. We had a deal-" Bella didn't want to hear the lecture, so she interrupted him with a roll of her eyes.

"Yeah, I know-"

"No, it seems you don't." Charlie too, interrupted her, but an anger in his throat was there after every word he spilled out of his mouth. "You go to school, and I won't follow you like some stalker everywhere you go." He soon relaxed a bit, his shoulders not as stiff and raised. He lifted his arm for it just to fall back down to his side with a _clap_ before he spoke again. "I think that's reasonable, beside I don't do well following you like those obsessed women with their children. I'm not here to enforce that. What I'm here for is to protect you, love you." he said with a smile.

Bella couldn't help, but smile back at Charlie's sense of humor, but her smile falter at the thought of all her scraps and bruises. "But…" she trailed off. But Charlie didn't protect her from the wrath of a fiery, red haired vampire. He did even protect her with the sadistic one over a year ago. Charlie looked down at her cuts and bruises, his smile faltering into a straight face. Not even a hint of a smirk was on his cheek.

"And that too is our deal." he said hauntingly and remorsefully. "You agreed, and it doesn't matter how hard I want to break it, how I want to help you, I can't. You have to live with your decisions, which breaks my heart." He said, his body seemed to be frozen at how much tension he had brought back in every muscles. "But…" he said quickly, moving towards Bella. " I will to protect you as best I can." He said encouragingly as he slipped a hand on her cheek in lovingness. Bella closed her eye at the warmth of her cheek, remembering another that gave the same, no, more of the warmth she felt now. "You look so much like your mother." Bella opened her eyes at the mention of who she was thinking about, processing over what he just said.

"My mother?" Bella didn't mean for it to be a question, because there was no question that she didn't look like her. Then her eyes burned, like a fire growing, consuming her eyes around the edges. It was a gnawing experience, one she wasn't a novice in, but a true pro at. She was starting to cry.

"Yes, your mother." Charlie then straightened up raising a hand to her. "Come on, lets get you clean up for school." Bella hesitant, deciding if she should just swat his hand away and tell him she wasn't go to school, or take the offering hand and go to school. Though the first one she wanted to do she pretty much knew the outcome of that wouldn't be pretty, so she took his hand with a fake smile.

Bella was confining to herself when she got to school. Ignoring the nagging questions that would come at her when she got there. "What happened to you?", "Did you trip over your feet again?", and more questions after the other formed out of their lips as they saw Bella's cuts and bruises on their way to their second period class. She felt sheepish as she lifted her shoulders, gripped her book bag tightly, and quickly sauntered to her locker. She didn't look up at anyone, letting her head look down at the marble floor in interest. The loud talks and laughs sounded so far away at that moment, while the bumps and brushes of people passing by felt like a shivering wind passing bare skin. She couldn't think of it being anything but an affect of what happened yesterday.

That was one of the reason why she came late and purposely missed Edward and his family. She didn't want to talk to anyone, which included the Cullen family, because what happened with _him (The one that she would gladly forget.) _and their conversation that wasn't finished was nagging at her more to the point of snapping at the first person who talked to her.

She covered herself under her hooded jacket, belittling herself as best as she could as she turned her lock to open her locker. Bella sneaked glances beside her with a skip of her heart. No Cullen to be seen. She didn't know if that was good or not, but went with it being nerve-racking. She never did like playing hide and seek.

She slipped out her books from her book bag for her next class, stuffing the rest in her locker without a care. When Bella slammed her locker hard and turned around she was introduced to a contemplated looking Alice. A tilt of her head gave Bella a guess that Alice was thinking up why she haven't seen Bella until now.

"Uh…" Was all Bella could muster up, fettling with the end of her math book.

"Bella what happened to you this morning? Edward said your went to the dentist, but…" Alice questioned over the chatter around them. Bella couldn't speak at first. It slipped her mind that Alice could see the future, and probably saw her still at home. Bella didn't know what to say, but she didn't have to reply. "Don't worry, I haven't told Edward or shown him either, even though just staying at home isn't a reason to lie about it to him. You know how Edward is. "Bella gazed at Alice and watched her on her toes elegantly. That's when the words of Castron fell into the forefront of her mind.

"_I thought you were one of a kind, a rare gem from what I've heard, but…your just a __**human**__. I can't see what my little brother sees in you."_

Without knowing, Bella balled her hands in a fist because of the thought of what he said sounded too harsh in her mind, and too real again. She clenched her teeth unnoticeable until Alice held a hand towards her arms. Bella soon snapped out of her thoughts with a flinch and a raised of her head.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I…yeah, I'm fine. Sorry…" She said with a hint of laughter. "… Sorry for not telling you. I was trying to have a nice day off alone, but I was spotted by Charlie." She said without hesitation and with a hint of a laughter, pretending that it was just a human moment. Alice narrowed her eyes in suspicion, but lightened up after just a few seconds. That's when Bella realized that this was the first time sense leaving Forks that the Cullen children came back to Forks High. Bella proceeded to speak up about it, but spoke against herself, giving a troubled look. Alice was turning around with her hands behind her and her feet skipping under her.

Bella just stood there as the rest of the students where filing out of the hall. Alice, feeling that her best human friend wasn't beside her, stopped and turned around with forward brows. "Bella-" Alice said worryingly. Bella in turned shook her head to interrupt her.

"I'm okay to go to class on my own." Bella said reassuringly. " Go on," Bella said, moving her head up for emphasis. "You can tell Edward I'm okay." Alice's eyes widen in confusion, her posture slumped, but her lips wide for a lecture on being silly Bella supposed. Alice look sheepish herself, arguing in her own mind to leave with that note, or drag her along to her class. It seemed like she couldn't decide because her face scrunched up a little.

"Um, Bella, are you sure your okay?" Alice asked again, walking a step towards her hesitantly. " Of last night I-"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Bella asked innocently with a tilt of her head. Alice went silent, eyeing Bella with an unmoving pair of topaz for a while. It felt as though Alice's eyes were telescoping her, eyeing anything. Bella's posture, how her eyes looked back at Alice, and all in between. "Umm, Alice?" it was her turn to eye Alice with worriment. How easy was it to play along in a game only Bella knew all of the rules to.

That's when she blinked away her dazed look on Bella and actually looked at Bella with wide eyes, as if she now knew Bella was standing in front of her. "Um, I'm sorry. Yeah, sure you can go on your own. Meet you at lunch right?" Bella felt her heart plummet to her stomach at how Alice was dismissing something completely, and trying to act as normal as she can be. Alice crept a smile before speaking again. "I'll tell Edward that your okay. Have a great class Bella." and she turned around again, walking to her class without a skip in her step, but a quicken pace.

As Bella watched her go, her smile that she displayed faltered, a frown forming ever so slowly until her eyes that was bright with the sun shinning at it, turned a dull brown in sadness. Bella kind of felt sorry for lying to Alice, but then the realization of having the option of not lying to her and the Cullen family was too great to let happen sunk in her mind. She let out a sigh as she looked around the empty hall. She knew then that she was late for class, so there wasn't a point to rush to it.

She couldn't help but run her fingers through her hair frustratingly. When did her life turn into such a mess? She dropped her hand to her side, and gripped her books loosely. Bella turned, not wanting to be seen by anyone especially the Cullen family at that moment. Maybe she should of just stayed home, but then she realized that there was a guard dog by the name of Charlie guarding the house from her. Charlie wouldn't of understood her situation very quickly, so she continued to go to her next class, and ignoring the nagging pull to get to her truck and haul out with a quickness.

Throughout her one class, she could hear the faint whispers of her classmates yammering about her many cuts and splashes of multicolored bruises on her arms. Then people seeing the faintly noticeable braced ankle as she raised up her leg pants to itch the spot that was underneath it in Geometry class. No one noticed that last part as much as Mike Newton did, who by that chance was looking her way, and watching as she bend down to itch her ankle.

At the end of the class Bella wasn't in a happy mood. She grumbled as the bell to exit out of her math class was heard. The compulsion to leave to go home had grew bigger and heavier throughout the class that she was fidgeting when she was once again walking the crowded halls to go to lunch. By this time she wanted Edward's arms around her, comforting her, but at the same time not have him too close where it felt like he could read her mind just by her buffs of breaths she would take. Bella slumped forward with a sigh as she turned right to enter the cafeteria.

She stopped abruptly, gazing out at the semi crowded cafeteria in a short daze. Should she go in? She didn't know then, and maybe not in a minute later, but there was a nagging, some kind of scratching on the outside of her brain, telling her. No, yelling to her that something was up. This confused her because she haven't felt like this in a very long time.

"_It seems your upset."_

Bella flinched, her eyes widen only just a fraction of a second before they cast down at the tiled floor. Bella gripped her math book tight in nervousness in front of her. Luckily no one saw her sudden frighten appearance. She slowly crept away from the door, while everyone was walking into the cafeteria with laughter and shouts of excitement. "Castron…"she mumbled under her breath so no one could hear. A deep and short chuckle was heard, giving a shiver down her spine. "you know nothing about…" Bella faltered as a few uneasy eyes turned to greet her face with puzzlement. She quickly coughed, her hand up to meet her mouth as she pretend to clear her throat.

"_Ah, well, I know a lot you see; comes with being what I am. You should know, you are one of us."_

Finally, Bella got out of the crowded door and into the somewhat empty halls. Giving her enough time to talk to Castron under her thin breath. "You should get this straight Castron; quickly. I'm not one of _you, _never will be."Bella hissed.

"Funny, you didn't say 'you never was'."

Bella spun around to come face to face with was Castron. Leaning on the far wall away from the hustle and bustle of the student body was Castron. His clothes sharp and black, and his eyes just as black as it was yesterday. Castron then looked up at Bella, his eyes shimmered like a pair of onyxes with amusement as he tilted his head to the left. Bella doe eyes widen in shock to the point of backing away from him a couple of steps, but not too far away for her not to see him. " What…" Bella trailed with a voice of utter disbelief.

There was a silence there for so long that she thought he left her with a surprising note, until he started to hum sharply in a sarcastic grunt. _Isn't it obvious? _His voice said in her head. When Bella didn't reply right away Castron chuckled, shaking his head. He slipped off the wall, walking up to Bella with a smirk until he stopped right in front of her. "Don't you know?" he said, coaxing her into talking, but she didn't budge. All Bella did was tense up with her lips and jaw clamped shut, being cautious. After a few seconds of silence Castron huffed, taking a step back from Bella with a raised of a brow. "I'm the new History teacher from now on here at..." He trailed. His face formed disgust, before sighing as if the next word was painful to say, but has to be said. ", Forks… High" it looked as though the word _Forks_, was a punch in a gut when he said it.

That made Bella raise her brow at the amount of pain it took for that word to seep through his lips. Probably in any place's name on Earth would get the same reaction as what Bella was seeing at that moment on Castron's face. "…" Bella was still processing what Castron was doing though. At her school. In the daylight. Where everyone could see him. Don't get her wrong, nothing was wrong with his looks. She guiltily knows that he's fit, but he shouldn't be here. At all, and seeing him now in front of her made her feel beyond frighten. Him being here equals a good chance of her being found out by the wrong people.

"Bella?" Bella didn't need to turn towards the voice to know that Edward called her name. A hint of worriment edged in his voice as she felt his presence looming beside her. It looked as though she was ignoring him, or just didn't hear him, which wasn't the case. Sure, she heard his silky voice in her ears, but Castron's black, haunting gaze won over her need to turn to face her boyfriend. So that's how Edward found them, eyeing each other as if they were doing a staring contest.

"Uh-"

"Mr. Cullen, is there something you need?" Castron asked, not moving his eyes away until a few seconds after he was finished asking his question and even then his eyes were glaring cold. Bella blinked then, not seeing the piercing gaze of Castron's eyes staring back at her. She looked to her right then, watching as Edward tensed, and then stumbled at a word or two, before clearing his throat to say an apology for interrupting. Castron's deadly stare melted away into a gentle smile. "It's quit alright Mr. Cullen. No need to apologies. Miss. Swan and I were just finishing up here. Isn't that right, Miss. Swan?" at the sudden switch of focus, Bella tensed.

"Yes…sir." Bella forcefully replied.

Castron's cheeks raised with a widen smile.

"I guess you can run along then. I used up some of your time, so I bet your hungry as I am." He said calmly with a motion to shoo them into the cafeteria. Not so hesitant as Bella, Edward slipped a hand in Bella's and pulled her gently towards the double doors of the cafeteria. "_We'll be speaking again soon Bella." _Bella held back a flinch as she looked ahead of herself, watching people chatting and having fun in the cafeteria, and trying to ignore the huge urge to snap back. Bella took a deep breath as she scooted a little bit to Edward's arm, burring her face in his rock hard skin. Right when Bella's heart calmed, Castron's next thoughts sent chills down her spine, _"and it's oh so nice to finally meet you, Edward Cullen." _

She felt Edward's hands tensed around hers. Bella didn't look up to see his face though. She couldn't because she didn't want to know it, not really, and the realization of Castron talking to Edward in his mind was being held back by the bigger need to be silent and out of sight. Though Castron doing that made a immense hole for himself. If he knew or not that Edward heard Castron's haunting words, which she wouldn't be surprised if he did, then Edward's probably riling in his mind that Castron knows that Edward, and most likely his family are vampires. Then there's the likelihood of all of this ending up with Bella holding the bags. Bella took a short breath.

_This sucks._

Bella badgered in her mind, a sense of paranoia issuing amongst her thoughts. She knew Edward heard Castron. He had to. The tensed gripped told it all, but what if it was a coincident? A figment of Bella's imagination, but then again… Bella stopped herself from thinking too much. She couldn't do this to herself, but then what could she do? She pondered this as she sat down her Chemistry book, letting it fall on the black wooden table with a flop. Like Biology, Edward sat beside her with a curious look as he followed her movements. Bella tried to ignore the gaze, but it felt too deep, too vulnerable that she felt like she was a human being still.

Bella being her, took a peek behind cornered eyes and her light curly hair, and seeing the smile upon Edward's face. Edward chuckled as he looked down to eye back at Bella, his topaz eyes glistening in amusement. "What's so funny?" Bella asked as she slid herself across to sit down.

"Nothing, it's just that… I was thinking… how beautiful you are. How I can't seem to figure out how I could ever be apart from you." He said, gliding his arms around Bella's middle, and bringing her closer to him. "How I just can't get enough of you…" He trailed, leaning in for a kiss, but Bella, being utterly surprised leaned back and hissed out Edward's name in shock.

"What?" he questioned with a innocent facial expression.

Before Bella could even reply to that, Mr. Webs came in, telling people to settle down. Edward slipped his hand slowly away from her waist, and let them fall on her thigh in comfort. Bella didn't complain at all, but the small gesture made her think that he was trying to cheer her up, which sounded strange in her own mind. Wasn't he the one that should be comforted, not her? Bella slipped her hand over his hand hesitatingly after the thought. He seems fine, but then he always hid things with a smile, distracting Bella of the disasters right behind him.

She should know that well. It wasn't even twenty-four hours after now that Edward 'forgot' to mention that the wild woman that was Victoria was sneaking around Forks. Though she was upset with Edward, it didn't last. For one, she kind of knew Victoria was here. Way before Jacob and the pack of wolves knew. Then there was the nagging voice that kept slamming down her want to chew Edward out for putting unnecessary danger on everyone yesterday. _You can't get mad when you yourself keep the biggest secret of all from everyone in Forks, beside Charlie. _Those words made all that she ate plummet down to her lower gut even when she thought that only yesterday. Bella just forgave him with a smile of her own, and a long cuddle session.

Though that helped Edward a little, it still bugged Bella to no end. What was she going to do about Victoria? _Nothing. _That would be so easy, seeing as Charlie couldn't lift up a finger to help Bella with anything that involved the Cullen family, or vampires in general. Stupid deal; or she could always fight back, but then that would end in disaster.

"_Why can't you admit that you need help." _Bella pulled her hand away from Edward's in surprise, looking ahead wide eyed. She knew then that Edward saw and felt the distress on her. She couldn't help but let out a breath at who it was. Castron. _"No need to talk back, really. Don't want people to think your crazy now would we? _Bella swallowed back a retort, clinching her mouth shut. _"Now that's better, right?"_

Bella ignored the voice in her head for raising her hand up it seemed in a middle of a lecture. Mr. Webs seemed to stammer over his words at looking at Bella. "Uh, yes Miss. Swan? Is there a problem?"

"No, I…" she trailed as everyone in class turned to see her face and her reply. "I-would-like to go to the bathroom?" she blushed then, feeling the familiar warmth under her eyes. There was a snicker in the silence before there were two more. Maybe she should of thought before jumping ahead of herself. She winced a groan at how embarrassing that was.

"Um, well go ahead… Now take out the packet from last weeks class…"Bella ignored the stares, especially Edwards, as she scrapped her chair back. She fumbled with pushing in the chair, and awkwardly rushed to the class door, letting the door swing open wide. She halted in the middle of the hall, and taking a huff of breath.

"_I thought you wouldn't come out." _Bella's hair whipped her face before bouncing back over her other shoulder in surprise; again. Standing there, arms crossed, and a raised brow on his face was Castron. There was a pause that felt deadpan, and stale, until the slam of her classroom door closed with a clap. _"You just going to stand there?" _

_Bella thought about it. Then decided as she sauntered towards him, her stride determined and sharp. But when Bella went to grab his arm a smoke like substance wafted in Castron's place, swirling up like a calm fire. Then with a shriek, she was pushed forward, sucked into a flash of grey lights and a black background. Her shriek dissolved into nothing as her mouth opened with no sound. Before she could curse the one who made her stomach do flips she felt herself fall down instead of forward. She cried out, but was cut short again by a hard, but rustled ground._

"_You know a 'follow me' would of sufficed." But Bella ignored his snide remark with a groan in pain. She should of known that he would do something like that. "Astro-portation I call it. You like?" _

_Bella couldn't reply as she crawled up to her hands and knees. She swayed to the left before righting herself forward. "Take….take me back….now." she murmured. Her chest burned a little, and her right shoulder throbbed annoyingly. She grabs her head into her chest at the pain growing, which didn't make any sense. _

"_I can't do that." _

_Anger flared up at Castron's calm demeanor. "Why not?" she hissed so hard that veins on her neck protruded out. "Send me back now, right now." She winced at her pounding head. _

"_I'm sorry, but I can't do that at the moment." Bella growled at the answer she got as she righted herself on shaky legs. "You have to understand, if I do that then we won't be able to have our little talk. You see, you already know what happened on the last two, so doing such a thing like sending you back wouldn't finish our discussion. Really, it will postpone it." _

"…" _Bella didn't know what to say as her mind unbundled itself in her head, seeing Castron leaning onto a thick branch. It didn't take as long as she thought it would to realize where she was. She wasn't that far from the Meadow, the smell of wild flowers hinting themselves on how close she was from seeing the opened field she was so fond of. _

"_Lets cut to the chase, shall we?" _

"…"

"_I'll help you with your problem, and for exchange you'll help me." Bella gave a face at Castron before realizing that he wasn't sending her back. She sighed as she let her legs buckle from under her, letting her shoulder slump forward, and her eyes shut, ignoring the dulling pain in the back of her head. Castron cocked his head to the side in curiosity before gazing far behind Bella's form. "Now, seeing as your cooperating," Bella glared up at him. ", then I should start. Shall we?" Bella didn't reply then, making a huff come out of Castron's mouth as well as a pout. "You know, you haven't said a word tome." _

"_Huh?" _

_Quit frankly she was trying to stop panicking from the realization that Edward might be looking for her. She wasn't about to leave Forks because of one stupid mistake. Let alone Castron being here. No, she couldn't let this happen, this… she didn't even know what this was. Sometimes she just wanted to stay home. She didn't even know why he was here, talking to her as if she had something that he needed. At the moment she was useless, so the reason why he wanted her to do something for him was boggling. _

_Bella heard Castron sigh in irritation, which she very much liked, but it was short lived. Castron laid a smile on his face not too far behind of his annoyed one. He slipped into clouds of smoke, disappearing and reappearing behind Bella. "Isabella Cross, 364 years of age, a rogue to a one King Bairn Cross of the North, who which is your father, and killer… of the now called Lost city of Masks. That is correct?" _

_Bella's heart skipped a beat, the now haunting silence seeming to rip up her nerves and spit it out. "Yeah." she choked out. _

_Castron voice sounded a little curious then, it being higher than normal. "I see. So I was correct in coming to you? It has been a long time since I've seen you. You looked vibrant, and innocent back then, well as innocent as you could get. " _

"_Yeah." _

"_And now all I'm getting is a 'yeah.'" he said disgustingly. He scratched his head in puzzlement. _

"_Yeah." _

"_You know, this all could be avoided if you just communicate with me. You know one on one. Just a small talk that will be over as quickly as you let it." he seemed to be waiting for Bella to reply, but no such luck. Castron shrugged his shoulders. "Have it your way, but I do need you to gather up your wits…"_

"_What are you talking about? What are you expecting from me when you drag me to a place like this?" Bella snapped out feeling insulted by the man in front of her. Castron looked around as if he just know notice where they were. The forest. Where everywhere was damp. The ground, the trees, everything, and it appeared gloomy and dull, which put her off when she first laid eyes on her surroundings. _

"_Would you talk even if I took you someplace else?" _

"_No." She blurted out, her eyes closed, waiting for Castron to whoosh her back to Forks High, but then thought about it. Maybe Castron didn't have a hard task for her seeing as he would know that she was limited on what she could do. "Wait, Explain" she slipped her eyes open seeing Castron not leaning on the tree, but sitting in front of her, his smile big._

"_All I want from you is to find a little talisman, only this small," he said, lifting up his hand, and showing his thump and middle finger, and measuring it out to a size similar to tennis ball. "And bring it back to me as soon as possible." Bella waited for him to continue. " The Aurora stone, very rare." _

"_And very dangerous then? I'm not stupid. I know your not telling me something. If it's rare as you say it is then it's twice as dangerous trying to get it. Where is it anyways."_

"_South of the Amazon Forest." _

"_What?" Bella shrieked. She must of miss heard him, because she thought he said South America._

"_Why such a long face? It's not that far, just a hop and a skip, and your there."_

"_Then forget it. You do it then." Bella quickly said. She said she wasn't moving anywhere, and going to South America would be on the list of a long time away. Besides Edward wouldn't let her go, not alone anyway, and then there's the excuses, more to the Cullen family than anyone else really. She wasn't going to do that, she couldn't. _

"_What about the Cullens?" Castron asked with a raise of a brow, and a hidden smile behind his curious gaze. Bella's eyes popped up at Catron's words, being as it sounded threatening. Bella narrowed her eyes as she gazed back at him with thoughts to kill. _

"_Don't, don't you dare, You leave the Cullen family out of this. You hear me?" Bella hissed out between hr teeth. "This has nothing to do with them, and you know it." _

_Castron pouted, leaning back as his hands, and gripped his legs that were crossed. His gaze laid on Bella's until he leaned his head back as well, looking up at the trees and the sky that was spotted here and there. "Such high hostility. Don't worry, I'm not going to touch their pretty little heads. In fact, just think of this as an addition of me working harder on this chick your fond of mentioning." _

"_Victoria." Bella mumbled out with a sigh. _

_Castron tilted his head as if thinking and looked down on the lush, but moist green grass. " I would of thought that this would go more smoothly. Oh well, I'll give you plenty of time to make your decision, but let I remind you that each day that pass, Victoria is another step ahead of you. Just remember that." He said, winking at Bella._

_Then she was standing in the middle of the girls bathroom. Alone. She grumbled a sigh as she ran her hands through her hair in frustration. This couldn't be happening. Bella turned to kick something, anything, and that something was the bathroom's wall. She hissed in pain, glaring at the wall as if it was it's fault before turning around to slide down on the wall. She grabbed her face, pushing her palms deep into her eyes. _

"_This sucks." she could only say with a_ groan.

* * *

><p>Rin Uesu: Sorry for the slow update. Been busy. Hoped you like and make sure you guys R and R. Thanks!<p> 


	4. Crumble

Author: Rin Uesu

Story: The Phase Series: Part 1

Rated: T for Teens

Warning: not much to call out a warning, but to be sure there will be violence. Not as though it will change the rating, and it's AU.

Summary: The past is just it, the past, but it seems as though it doesn't want to stay there. Deep lies forge a bond, which also form into a deeper hole to fall in. Bella Swan takes risks to be with the one she loves, to Edward's and the Cullen's unknown knowledge. But why would she tell him such a secret that could change lives and the life that she knows and loves? Grant, if she really have to, which would never happen, well, Bella thinks so. Though the well hidden secrets and lies she made as a wall held tall, it still crumbled down by a boy she didn't know she would see again. Ever. Now the return of an ex. jeopardizes the relationship with Edward. Who would she choose: her past or future?

Declaimer: I do not own Twilight. The rest is mine

* * *

><p>Pitch Black<p>

Chapter 3: Crumble

POV: Alice

Alice fidgeted, unseen by anyone around her as everyone discussed, well, more like yelled about the incident from yesterday and even so, the statement was only for the two that were actually yelling. She sighed then, contemplating if she should interject into the conversation, but… She moved her eyes to Edward and Rosalie having an arguing match, there faces hard and determined to be the one right.

She could, but then what she wanted to say isn't per say Victoria related, well, she didn't think it was. She didn't know how far it touched with the topic of the fiery haired vampire, but it bugged her to no end that she wanted to pull out hair at this point. The issue tapped at her many times throughout the day, antagonizing her, mocking her, and it was only five hours since she laid eyes on her frantic looking friend named Bella. It wasn't that long ago that Alice was plagued with a vision, or whatever she saw about Bella, or not Bella. She didn't know, and she could clearly say that she was clueless.

"You like to say that again Eddie boy?" Rosalie said, seething mad as she was spewing out Emmett's usual favorite name for Edward. She could see Emmett's smug look on his face where he sat close by Rosalie.

"Don't you dare call me that!" Edward hissed, annoyed by the name.

Alice groaned at the pointless bickering amongst her two siblings, and with the attitude she was having, growing, she knew her love, Jasper, will soon, if not already, feel her emotions going crazy. She wanted to peek through Bella's future, but was too afraid that she won't be seeing a 'future' at all again. She knew she should of alerted Edward sooner, but it wasn't as if she didn't see anything; she did. She saw more than the empty blankness that would of told her that a person had no future; she saw colors, sounds, shapes, but the things that she thought was right came out terrible wrong.

Alice couldn't fathom how such a future she saw could come true. It couldn't happen, it didn't make sense, because she thought of every scenario, looked in every nook and cranny, but the vision that she saw, or anything similar to it didn't come back up again, which told her three things: one, it was a fluke and that future wouldn't come to pass, because something in that short time of seeing Bella made it vanish. Two, she was miscalculating the whole thing, and she's overreacting about the situation; probably putting too much thought into it. Then there's three, which made her stiffen at the thought, but knowing that number three has some truths for it to be true; even though Alice prayed that this wasn't the case. That it wasn't the future at all, which scared her more than any of the other two.

"I can call you whatever I please." Rosalie growled, snapping Alice out of her thoughts, and raised herself up to meet Edward's somewhat similar height. "What are you going to do about it. Huh, Eddie?" Edward growled at Rosalie egging him on. "You think your so important with your oh so upsetting fact that you haven't gotten Victoria. That your oh so perfect girlfriend is the one dragging us down…"

"Rosalie that was uncalled for." Emmett whispered beside her, his body leaning forward in complete involvement. Alice winced at Rosalie's statement. She knew it wasn't true, and it somewhat made Alice pity her sister. Then again, she wanted to yell back that Rosalie's was being a crude, pompous child herself.

Rosalie looked down at Emmett as if he was the one saying foil things out loud. "What? I'm only saying what's true. Bella needs to know, and heck, Edward if he could get it into his thick skull that the world doesn't revolve around him and that human."

"I thought we got pass this Rosalie?" Alice asked, not helping but to interfere, while shaking her head back and forth in frustration. Alice knew then that Jasper felt her emotions loud and clear as Alice felt the familiar calm wave wrap around her. She invited the feeling with a courtesy smile towards Jasper.

Rosalie turned back around, her hand grasping her hips and her foot tapping in impenitentness, while her other hand dangled to her side. "Well," she said pathetically. She raised her arms up as if it was obvious why she was being mean, bringing them back down to her pants legs with a loud clap. "It seems I'm not. Okay? We're suppose to be a family; to not fall because of difficult problems are coming our way."

"Bella isn't our enemy, she's family too," Jasper corrected beside Alice; his arms crossed and body leaning half sitting on the arm of a creamy white couch. "and it seems as if you're a little jealous." He said with a smirk. Rosalie shook with anger at what Jasper said adding on to the fact that she thought he was mocking her, but before she could jump the country accent vampire he started to shake his head. "No need. As much as ya' think you have the shorter straw than Bella the more it's hindering this family. Maybe you can rethink your priorities." He said with a light shrug of the shoulder. " Maybe you can even appreciate her as well, in the end. Ya' never know."

Rosalie was speechless, her body shaking but going nowhere to attack anyone or scream back at Jasper. After a thirty second wait on Rosalie, she huffed loudly before sauntering around everyone and up the stairs, pounding hard on the stairs with her heels that they could hear the cracking sound of wood under her feet; splintering.

Alice thanked who ever ruled the clouds that Rosalie left, because she didn't know how much she could take with the yelling and shouting, even with Jaspers powers trying to calm her down. Then Alice was interrupted in her thoughts by Jasper's hand placed on her shoulder softly. Alice looked up at Jasper, and the gesture with a smile that didn't reach her eyes, which Jasper knew as he placed a frown on his face.

"What's wrong?" Jasper softly asked: worried.

"It's… it's nothing, really." Alice feebly replied. She knew straight out that her words didn't ease Jasper, nor did it ease the rest of her siblings that heard behind her fake words. She was tired, mentally, on what was eating her up inside, and then there's the incident with Bella not really going to the dentist, but staying home. Alice would of believed Bella if she didn't know Bella, her friend, but then she started to wonder what Bella was hiding when Bella lied to her face about just having a 'human moment'.

"Alice?" Jasper said gently, but also sternly, which didn't go well for Alice as she sighed, even though she didn't need to, and cast her topaz eyes down to her knees. Maybe Alice could… she stopped herself from thinking of any plan to wheeze herself out.

" I'm sorry Edward." Alice blurted out, lifting her head up to look at a confused face of Edward, and everyone else in the room.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" Edward asked slowly as his mind was trying to solve what Alice was saying sorry for before she would say it, but to no such luck. Alice dipped her head back down in shame. She could of looked into the future to make this easier on herself, but she hadn't looked into anyone's future since the incident with Bella, and she was too scared that something strange might happen to her powers if she even had the urge to even crack the door and feel the air.

"I… I might not of told you that…Bella didn't really go to the dentist, but stayed home this morning." Alice said quickly. Alice took a peek at Edward's expression. He looked far off as if not all there, then he scrunched up his face in deep confusion before looking back at Alice. She adverted her eyes to Edward's chest, waiting for him to say something, anything really.

"Wh… I don't understand. You're telling me that you didn't… tell me…about Bella wanting to stay home, and her not going to the dentist?" Edward struggled to wrap his mind around it all. He opened his mouth again, and then closed it, thinking deeper in the meaning. "Wait…Bella lied to me? But wh-"

" I don't know, but something happened when I found her at school." Alice chimed back. "When I saw her in the hallway she seemed withdrawn, and anxious, she seemed to try to avoid everyone around her, and-"

"Maybe it's because Bella was scared yesterday. I would of freaked out too if I was human and a psychotic vamp was chasing me down. Let's just face the facts that Bella is tough for a human, but isn't built tough when it comes with violence, especially with vampires." Emmett commented.

Alice groaned, knowing that they weren't looking at the bigger picture. "Yeah, well, I already thought of that, but that isn't the case. She's seems fine about what happened yesterday, but something else must of happened that made her act like the way she did. She didn't freak after James almost turned her into a vampire," Edward winced at Alice explanation. " or the time with the Volturi. She never acted like this before, so I tried to look into her future, but…" Alice faltered then, her voice dropped to a whisper.

"What?" Edward asked, hesitated on wanting the answer.

"It wasn't what I expected." Alice said, veering off and away from Edward's urgency.

Not being quick enough for Edward, he snapped. "What is it? Was Bella's future blank? Was there something that didn't make sense? What? What is it that's worrying you?" Alice thought on what Edward was asking of her to answer, but none of those questions could help her questions, but only add more to her heavy thoughts.

"I…I don't…" Alice tried to tell him that she didn't know, but her own thoughts were stopping her from forming her sentence. Her mind tried to come up with an answer to this big mess, but nothing came up. She was the one that knew what would happen next, the one that the family called for when there was no clues to be found, but now she was the one subjected to a mere vampire; her only ability to find out anything with Bella was scarcely so, and it was bugging her, and worrying her to no end.

She looked up suddenly as a shadow loomed over her: Edward. Edward's whole body quivered as if out of breath, but she knew that he was running out of patience, and when that happen she knew that Edward was going to run out the door to go to Bella. She didn't need to tell the future for that.

"Just look. Look into her future to see if anything changed. Maybe you'll find something there." Edward said desperately.

"Uh…" Alice was hesitant, scooting back, away from Edward's tall stature.

"Edward, I think you need to back off, before I make you." Jasper warned Edward. Edward seemed not to hear it until he slowly took three steps back. " I think we need to calm down for a second before we do something that we might regret." Jasper said.

"So what was it that you saw then that freaked you out so badly? I mean, whatever it is, we have time to fix it, right?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know." Alice replied. " It wasn't as if it was hard to understand, but at the same time it couldn't happen, but then I only predict the future, so…" Alice trailed off, looking around at everyone's face.

"So, your telling us that the vision that you saw might not be in the future at all?" Jasper said, reading between the lines.

"Say what?" Emmett quickly replied to Jasper's word's.

"Alice, that doesn't make any sense. You told us straight out that you only predict the future, not anything else." Edward said.

"I know." Alice mumbled out. "I know what I said, and it's puzzling me too." Alice said a little louder.

"Let me see it then." Edward suggested, nodded his head towards her. Alice looked at Edward with confusion on her face at the random comment. Edward sighed then, seeing Alice's face. "Let me see the vision about Bella." Alice then scrunched up her face, raising her eyebrow in disagreement. "Alice, we have to see it. We sitting here arguing about it isn't going to change the fact that you saw it. So… Let me see it."

"Edward's right." Jasper agreed, sitting down next to Alice in comfort. "Maybe if Edward sees it first it could make sense. It is Bella after all…" Jasper trailed off as he looked at Alice's sorrowful eyes. "Alice?" Jasper worryingly said. Jasper could probably feel hurt, sorrow, and a little bit of guilt that was rolling off Alice. " Wait, I don't think-"

"No, Edward's right. He has the right to know, right?" Alice looked deep into Edward's eyes, making the gaze nerve-racking. "Just don't get mad at her, please?"

Alice saw the dumbstruck look on Edward's face as he watched Alice close her eyes in concentration. It felt like forever as Alice went into her memories to pull out the one thing that she was trying to avoid all day. Memory after memory flashed in front of her eyelids, but none of them were familiar to that nerve-racking laughter that was sweet but unbelievable, or those eyes that never went with the face that Alice seen multiple times before. Right then when she was about to show Edward the images though, a familiar pull at her mind stopped her. She inhaled, opening her eyes to see Edward exhale and tighten is eyes closed as she and Edward were swept up into a vision.

_It was dark, and eerily quite as Alice saw a unfamiliar forest. It wasn't the woods that she knew to be Forks, or any other woods that she have mostly seen. It was similar to the United Kingdom forests, in fact, thin trees, and wide space, but the difference was that it gave off a blue tint in the night air as if it was just a dream. She would of thought of it being a dream too if it wasn't for that pull that told her a new vision was forcing into her mind, clamping onto her like a vise ._

"_No." A whisper sounded in the silent air. _

_There was a flicker, before a scene of running legs was seen. Bare, scratched, and filthy they ran in the same forest Alice found herself in; Edward probably stood watching what she was watching. Could probably see the running legs hopping over tree stumps and fallen trees like a gazelle, and probably had the same thought that who ever this person was, was as quick or close to it than the Quileute pack, but she couldn't tell. Not now anyway. _

_Then what broke the silence was a loud sound of an explosion going off to the right. The legs abruptly stopped as a gust of wind pushed so strongly that the person backed up a step with a light, agile float back like a flower pedal jumping to puddle to puddle. Alice thought of it being creature like at how precise it was as the two legs turned towards the sound. Another flicker and the image turned behind of the obvious woman. Her curls were tight and wild, and Alice would of thought that it was Victoria herself, if the curls she saw were red, but dark reddish brown filled the girl's hair instead. _

"_No." the woman's voice said dauntingly again. The woman sprinted where the explosion came from, determination in her stride. "No, not now. Not now!" she said, more frantic in her voice, more frantic in her moving forward. The voice sounded familiar to Alice, but she didn't want to assume something like that when she couldn't see the person's face, but if Edward was seeing this then he would assume anyway, much to her discomfort. The thought that… well she didn't want to think of such crazy accusations, so Alice just kept her assumptions to herself as she saw the woman running towards a clearing. _

_A gasp rung forth pass the woman's lips as she stopped again to see devastation right before her eyes. A fire roared up into the sky as huts were burning into ash, and shouts and screams filled the air. It was a small village that had stood into the clearing, but at that point there wasn't really anything to make out, or even take back what the fierce fire engulfed. _

_The color of the blue tint swirled with the colors yellow, orange, and red, which clashed horribly as the fiery colors stretched out, fanning and diluting the blue into a burnt brownish red. The sky looked like the hellish ground that someone see in the fiery pits of hell, and seeing it for herself, Alice couldn't help but gasp in fright of the disgusting color, _

"_You!" A raspy voice shouted above the agonizing scene. _

_The woman abruptly stopped, stiffened and snapped her head to the right to see who shouted her way. Though it seemed that she knew who it was that called her by the stiffness of her body, and by the quick work of her head whipping to see the unknown figure she seemed as though she was trapped._

_The woman coughed up growls, low and deep as if the woman that Alice saw wasn't really a woman at all, but the foulest of beasts that found out that her home was destroyed by hunters. Her hair curled, it seemed, on it's own accord, lifting up and then rolling under the nap of her neck. She was angry not doubt, but she seemed hesitant about attacking the person that called her out._

_Alice, and sure that Edward did, knew with that kind of animalistic growl that fighting skills was right behind it. No person that she knew who could sound like a newborn vampire on bloodlust, and not know how to fight, no, Alice knew that this woman could hold her own, and maybe even kill. _

_The scene flickered once again to face a man lean and tall, but built with muscles by his broad shoulders. He seemed older compared to the youthful curls of the woman that Alice seen first, but not by much. His face was smooth and no wrinkles marred his slightly pale skin. A broad nose wrinkled up by the smell of burnt flesh or by the woman, she didn't know. His dark hair shoulder length and curled lightly at the end glowed a dark orange and red by the skies fire, and his eyes were dark, darker than his hair, maybe even black. He wore a uniform, black and white, which closely resembled an officer of the law._

"_It's been a while, sister." The man spat out the word sister as if it was a disease, but a hint of hopefulness waddled out of the rest of his words. "I've been tracing you down for a decade, trying to talk to you, try to find out about something's, but… You've been a pain in father's side I'm afraid throughout that period." the brother of the woman licked his lower lip, leaning on his right side. "It's my fault really." he said, whispering calmly. "I could of prevented this…" the man trailed as he waved his arm towards the woman. "unfortunate event from happening." _

_The woman scoffed. "How dare you…Nathan" she hissed out the man's name._

_Nathan eyes brighten, a glint of excitement or revelation was seen in dark eyes. "How dare I? I love you sister. I love you more than what father thinks I do. But please, take heed. I can't always fight a battle that's one sided." said Nathan as he tilted his head. _

"_I…I don't know-" _

" _I've been watching you, from afar I might add, and it seems that…You don't care much about being caught by the law, but more about fleeing my squad particularly. Is there a reason? Or should I guess to the fact that you don't want to be seen by me, or is it our father? It doesn't matter really. Either way I will know. Sooner or later." Nathan gave a smile with a raise of his brow. _

_The woman that spoke sheepish and concerned just a second ago growled again with more depth. "You think you know me brother, but you don't. You don't know what I've been going through in the last few centuries. You don't know the pain I've been through, or the shame, or the guilt. You know nothing! You. No. Nothing." the woman spat out in utter rage. _

"_I don't, do I? So your not the little girl that use to laugh when ever I tickled you under your arm, or the girl that use to love to sing in front of me, father, and our mother, or the girl that use to cry when ever there was a storm? Are you so far gone that, that little girl that I know isn't there? Just disappeared when mother died too?" _

"_Stop." the woman chocked out in a whisper, and if Alice wasn't a vampire then she would have had a hard time hearing what the woman was saying. "Just…just stop. I'm sorry, but I can't, you, we can't go back to what it use to be. Not if we wished it on a thousand stars, no matter how much I wish mom would come back it can't be done, so stop. Stop with the riddles, with the memories, just stop. I've moved on and so should you." The woman seethed, growing angrier. _

"_Very well then." Nathan said, defeated. His voice soft and raspy again. "Then might I add that, you, Isabella are here by under custody by the King, Bairn Cross of the North. May you have pity." said Nathan, his voice turning draw and sharp. _

_There was another flicker as Alice was moved away from the shocking words that came out of Nathan's mouth .'Isabella', which couldn't be a coincident seeing as Alice was looking for the vision that maybe their Isabella was in, but then again it could be. Alice would of snorted at the stupid thought that crossed her mind as the image shifted. The image of Nathan's sadden face scratched black, white, and grey colors like a static television, breaking up and sending crackling noise like crashing waves in the ocean above the roar of the flames. Then the scene swooshed with the wind as it went towards the tree line where the woman that Alice first saw stood, standing there with flowing glowing hair from the fire as the wind blew it back was Isabella, their Isabella._

_Alice looked shocked as Bella looked so similar to Victoria that Alice felt like she wanted to do a double take despite of her knowing by first glance that it was Bella. The similarities were scarcely so with Bella's hair being curly, curlier than it had ever been, falling down over her shoulders and on her upper backbone thickly. Her face was oval and creamy pale as was Victoria's, skin flawless, and lips lifted into a snare just as Victoria could, not would. If it was 'would' then it would be too similar, too much the same that Alice would be scared that Victoria herself weaved her web of lies and cunningness around Bella to make a carbon copy of Victoria's self. Alice didn't think Victoria was that pompous of herself. _

_Bella's body was thin, thinner than what Alice saw when Alice last seen Bella: slipping into Edward's car silently after school. She held her body straight and confident like a proud lioness, but her cloths weren't seen to be desirable. Scratched and dirty, tan trousers and a black tank top that one of the string slipped off her shoulder and onto her arm. But as hard as Alice wanted to ignore it the one sight of it all wouldn't go away. _

_Instead of Bella's doe eyes that seemed to brighten up Alice's brother, Edward's, day every time that she seen them together were black. This had to be the future than. No way could Bella's eyes change from black to doe eyed brown if it was in the past. But then something still wasn't right. The eyes that labeled Bella as one of Alice's kind didn't look right. Bella's black eyes swirled with the colors that flared around her as if her eyes were sucking up the colors, and leaving a twirling wave of red, orange, yellow, and even the ugliest color that was formed out of the three and blue. The colors never merged together, but like wisp of oil and water, clashed but never mingling in anyway. Those weren't vampire's eyes, no, they were something more, or maybe she was over thinking things. But she wouldn't deny that it was eerie looking. _

"_No." Bella said, whispered really. "I won't go." She shook with growing anger, finally letting out the anger that was bottled up since Bella got there.. "YOU KILLED THEM ALL! You killed my family, and I won't -" _

"_It seems as if your mistaking of who you are blooded by. Father is your family. I'm your family." _

"_Then you don't know nothing about being bonded by love, not by blood. Blood can only get you so far." Bella growled in explanation. _

"_Is that so?" Nathan questioned, his voice chipped up in wonderment. "I would like to see how far." Nathan stated with a voice of authority. _

"_Wouldn't you like to know." Bella sarcastically said, another fit of anger growing again. Alice wonder briefly why Bella was so angry that it came out in short, but powerful bursts. "You killed my family and friends, you killed my…" Bella chocked out a sob. "You…you killed Adrian. You killed my love." She choked out, sobbing in anger. "And you will pay for what you've done." _

"_Are you quit done?" Said Nathan dryly "Because if so then…" Nathan eyes narrowed in detest. "I would like to go home." Bella stepped back in shock at how her own brother felt no remorse, and then growled, shaking like a leaf in pure anger as her eyes saw red. _

"_You will PAY!" _was the last words that Alice heard as the world went black. Another pull and Alice was out of her vision.

Alice took a shaky breath out, closing her eyes slowly, trying to process what just happened in that minute or so. She was speechless as she heard the gasp of Edward coming out of the vision, or the frantic shaking of her shoulder and shouting of Jasper, or the worried calls of Emmett from afar; she couldn't move, nor do anything. She didn't even know if she should just open her eyes back up. No way was she going to face whatever that vision left behind on her especially Edward. Her throat choked up at the mere thought of Edward. What did Edward think, or was he already shouting, tearing away the walls to go to Bella and she was too deep in thought to notice? Would he want to go to Bella right now?

'_You… you killed Adrian, You killed my love'_ That alone gave a pang in her non-beating heart, so she didn't want to know what Edward thought. In those two sentences Bella poured out so much pain and grief that Alice would of thought that it was impossible to love someone like that if she didn't see it with her own eyes. It questioned her if she could even come close to grieving if anything ever to happen to Jasper. Something sunk hard down deep into her naval too fast. Yeah, she could. But was it in the future or the past? If it was in the future then what happened to the relationship with Bella and Edward, and well, if it was the past then did Bella really love Edward as much as this Adrian guy? Either way it didn't look good for Edward, and it broke her heart for it.

Alice slowly opened her eyes to see Edward still standing there, not breaking anything, or screaming, or barreling out the house to go to Bella, or anything. He just stood there where he last found himself standing, in front of her. She didn't speak as Edward looked behind her dazed and confused, and in a state of shock.

"Alice? Edward? What happened?" asked Emmett.

Alice didn't know what to say, because right at that moment if she said the wrong thing then whatever she would say could set Edward off into doing something that wouldn't be pretty, but she had to say something. She gulped down venom, looking at Edward, waiting for him to speak, but nothing came out of his mouth.

Alice opened her mouth then closed it. _Edward, please I- she couldn't project her thoughts fast enough to him as Edward vanished, the front door didn't even stand a chance as it ripped apart as if a whirlwind spat out splinters in the air, because that's what the door was reduced to. Alice stared at the opened framed door in a daze. She couldn't even tell him that, that wasn't the vision that she first saw._

_It didn't take long to find Edward, because Alice knew where he would go: Bella's house. Edward didn't take a car to her house, but only his two feet that didn't slow him down, but Alice's feet were almost glued to the living room floor as Jasper and Emmett kept bombarding her with questions after questions and the only reason she was walking out of the tree line that faced the Swan's house was the stone glare she gave, guiltily, towards the two- seeing them back down as Alice whispered that she would explain later when she flew out the front door more than ran._

_It was simply easy to see the bronze ruffled hair of her brother knocking on the door, his body tensed, but held a slight twitch being impatient. Alice narrowed her eyes in determination, her body gracefully crossing the paved road and onto the porch to stare daggers at Edward beside him, but he didn't flinch. It seemed as if Edward ignored Alice's presence over finding, seeing, and touching Bella at that moment. _

"_Edward." Alice hissed quickly before Charlie would come to the door, Edward again knocked on the door. _

_It was also easy to see that Bella wasn't here by her truck not stationed out in the front yard where Charlie's cop car sat bulky and dull looking in the muddy ground, dried dirt plastered on the low rimmed plastic of the car. It seemed like the car didn't go anywhere today, which meant Charlie didn't go very far, or not at all from the house. Alice huffed at herself, upset on her decisions on things not being…forthcoming just today. _

"_Alice I have to speak to Bella." Edward hissed back as Alice turned back around to see Edward's haunted face. "I…" Edward broke, not knowing what to say Alice supposed. Alice tilted her head, more up than down as if trying to strain to hear. _

"_Edward-" _

_Alice's mouth closed shut as the door was opened to hear grumbles of "Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold up." and "What now?" from Charlie's tired lips. The droopy eyes and opened mouth of a half finished yawn was Charlie, his hair in a tussle, and his chief officer uniform that Alice and more often, Edward, would see was now gone and what was replaced was baggy pajama pants, and a white t-shirt. "Yeah , who…oh." Charlie's eyes grew surprisingly wide at Alice, but laid eyes on Edward more aggressively longer as if looking at Edward was only a dream, and he would be gone in a blink of an eye. Charlie blinked. Edward was still there and Alice stared, amused at the thought. "Um…if your looking for Bella she's-" _

"_Is she here? Can I see her?" Edward stammered, interrupting Charlie's sentence. Charlie looked shocked at the first, brows forward and posture hesitant. Alice thought Edward would be skipping the part where he would knock on the door and announce his presence, and just rush up to Bella's room without any inclination that he even was there in the first place. _

"_Um… Excuse me?" asked Charlie, leaning on the door frame as he tried to back track what Edward said a little too fast for Alice's and Charlie's liking. "I'm sorry. Uh… if your looking for Bella," Charlie trailed as he bent his head down and his hand up to scratch the back of his head as he whispered to himself, "and of course your looking for her." Charlie sighed, lifting his head up exhaustingly at the two, weak chuckles left his parted lips. "Look, I…frankly I would be at work right now, typing up boring papers, and even catching a speeder or two, and seeing as I'm here, on my break, free time, whatever, I'm kind of clueless when it comes to where Bella comes and goes. Though she did say-" Charlie broke off staring behind them as if receiving a revelation of some kind. _

"_Charlie?" Alice asked. A weird smug feeling came on her as she liked that she got to call him by his first name, while Edward was still forced to call him Mr. Swan. _

_Alice forced herself to not look behind her as she could hear Charlie's bolts, springs, and wedges turning ever so slowly. _

"_Though… she… said-" more slowly spoke Charlie as if he himself had to slow down for his thoughts to catch up to his words that spewed out of his mouth. Then Charlie's eyes snapped wide and his mouth gaping opened as if something clicked perfectly in place. Charlie swore. "No, no… stupid girl." Was he talking about Bella? Alice turned to Edward, but he seemed engross in something; he eyes looked closely at Charlie's expression, determined and listening. He was reading his mind. But then confusion set on Edward's face, and then frustration started to sculpt his features. He finally looked at Alice with a final expression: fright. _

"_Don't." Charlie said, growling out in annoyance. It was all he could muster over the frantic posture. _

_Renee was bored. Bored than she thought in telling Phil when he left that morning. Well, she herself thought that she was fine, sitting at the house, having a glass of lemonade on the back wooden porch, while watching the light of the sun going out on her bikini clad body, but… Renee sighed. Nope, she was down right bored out of her mind. She turned, hearing the squeak of the laid out beach chair as she went to grab her glass of lemonade right beside her on the small table. _

_Nothing seemed to happen since the worried call of Charlie yelling on the other end two months ago about Bella coming back from her trip to…Italy? Well, Renee was impressed. She didn't think that Bella would do something like that, not in a long time anyway, and really thinking about it, it made Renee a little upset that she didn't get to go with. But if Renee had to really think back on when her life got boring it was when she married Phil, but she didn't want to blame Phil of her lack of adventure lately. Renee groaned as she took a sip of her cold glass. _

_It became quiet again as she sighed with relief of being cooled somewhat down by her cool lemonade before slumping her shoulders and sitting her glass back on the table in frustration. "It's so boring!" Renee yelled out into the opened air as she started to ruffle her hair in pure aggravation. No where did it say that marring someone like Phil was going to be this boring, this stressful even though she didn't really do anything except clean, cook, and lazy around the house. Renee dug her palm into her eyes knowing that what she did was no fun with her. Not. At. All. _

"_I am so pathetic." she whined. _

_She really was pathetic: sitting there since noon day when right at that moment it was around seven, but thankfully she still felt the warmth of the afternoon. She could say one thing that she liked: the warmth of the air everyday. She was grateful for the hot air than the times she lived in Arizona when it was hot in the day, but cold at night, or Forks where it was cold all day, everyday, or… well, before that…it wasn't better. So she could still be grateful for moving here, because she loved the sun. _

_She cracked a smile at the thought. Even though Renee could get bored here quite easily, she was happy that she had someone to share her boredom… sometimes. She frown. Maybe that wasn't reassuring. Renee saw less of Phil recently, only seeing him early in the morning with his baseball uniform already on and ready to hit the baseball field. She whimpered at how lonely she was and how stupid she was in marring a baseball player, and Phil wasn't picked often as much as he or her liked lately too. _

"_This is ridiculous. Renee, snap yourself out of it. You know you love Phil. Just…" Renee broke as she sighed to calm her nerves. "Just relax." and she did. She stood still on the beach chair, calming her raging heart, and her want to scream right now, or just walk off with an angry huff into the bedroom and sleep the rest of the day away. "Just, relax and-" There was a loud knock, so loud that Renee's arms that were apart and which her right arm was under the table, flew up surprisingly, and ultimately knocking down the small table with her glass of lemonade. She swore as the glass shattered on the wooden floor and another knock was heard more lighter this time though. _

_She angrily looked at the front door and who ever was knocking as if they made her break her glass of lemonade. "I'm coming." she hissed in anger as she set the table uprightly before forgetting the glass of spilt drink by standing on her tip toes and weaving around it to the front door. "This better be good because-" her mouth stopped before she could speak another word as she opened the door, and seeing the familiar back of someone she thought she wouldn't see in a while. "What are you doing… I don't understand." Renee stumbled over her words as the figure turn, the woman's reddish brown and curly hair swirled around as the woman turned around. "Bella?" _

_Bella's eyes brighten at her name being called. Her arms were folded and her posture rigid to the point of stiffness. Bella placed a smile on her face. "Hey." said Bella. She sound hoarse as if she was crying or screaming for a while, and her eyes squinted from lack of sleep Renee guessed. "Um, can I come in?"_

* * *

><p><em>Warning! READ! <em>

_Hello everyone. I hope you liked this chapter as much as I wrote it. Sorry for taking so long. Also if you haven't noticed yet then I made a new story so check it out. Then also I made a poll for this story and I would like peoples say. Thank you for the people that reviewed so far for this story:_

_Asto642_

_Teamharrypotterrules_

_Also I thank the people that made this story their favorites: _

_Ckpeaches _

_Lana Mare _

_Standing on the hellmouth16_

_Teamharrypotterrules_

_Also thanking the people that alerted: _

_Divepup_

_Lana Mare _

_Standing on the hellmouth16_

_Teamharrypotterrules _

_Thank you all for reviewing and such! _


End file.
